


happy hearts' day

by mm1005



Series: One-shots (SW) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm1005/pseuds/mm1005
Summary: Padmé has an unexpected hearts' day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hearts' day is Valentine's in this galaxy lol. My SW knowledge is minimal so please excuse the mistakes =)

“Good morning milady. Happy hearts’ day.” Dormé greeted as Padmé stepped into the dining area, ready for the day.  

“Good morning to you too. Happy hearts’ day as well.” Padmé replied as she sat herself on one of the dining chairs.

“Would you like some juice this morning, milady?” Dormé asked.

“Thank you, Dormé. That would be perfect.” Dormé excused herself as she stepped into the adjoining kitchen.

Padmé looked at the Holo monitor across the dining area where it showed that it was indeed galactic hearts’ day – a silly holiday from old traditions that carried onto the New Republic. It was supposed to be a day celebrating love and affection.

Padmé sighed as she remembered where her lover was on hearts’ day. She looked at the time and thought it would be too early to com her as the time difference would make it early morning in Theed.

Dormé came back into the dining area and placed two glasses of juice on the table. “Kay is serving breakfast in a while milady.” Kay was what they fondly named the kitchen droid as his protocol name was K2-P.

“Yes that's fine.” Padmé replied as she and Dormé started talking about the tasks for the day at the Senate. It was a holiday, but that never stopped politicians from working.

“Good morning milady. Breakfast is served.” The kitchen droid said as he stepped into the dining area, carrying a tray of hot food from the kitchen.

“Thank you, Kay.” Padmé said as she accepted the tray from the droid. She and Dormé happily dug into the food as they talked. It was a while later as they were finishing up that her private comlink beeped. She smiled as she saw it was from her lover. She excused herself as Dormé rolled her eyes and smiled.

Padmé hurried into her room and sat on her bed as a hologram image of Sabé flashed in front of her. Padmé raised her eyebrow seeing Sabé sitting and dressed already in her palace uniform. It was very early in Theed – much earlier than the time her love usually woke up.

“Good morning love. Happy hearts’ day.” Sabé gleefully said as she looked at the image of Padmé. Padmé was wearing her hair in a braid and had a gorgeous dress on.  

“Happy hearts’ day to you too,” Padmé started, “But what are you doing up so early? You should be getting more sleep.” She frowned.

“Queen Jamillia has plans for today to celebrate hearts’ day. There will be events around Theed, and she will be visiting her family as well,” Sabe replied, “And don’t you worry. I had a great night of sleep. I dreamt of you.” She winked at Padmé.

Padmé rolled her eyes but couldn’t help being amused as affection filled her chest for her lover, “You are the _worst_ ,” she replied, greatly exaggerating the latter word, “How are the preparations?”

“It is going…slow. That’s what I expected so I thought I would wake early to help out. It’s nothing we can’t handle though,” Sabe grinned, “How are you love?”

Padmé sighed, “Another day at the Senate. I wish I was there with you. Your day sounds more fun than mine.” Padmé pouted as Sabé shot her a sympathetic look.

“Why don’t I com you again later? I’ll talk to you when everything’s boring at the Senate.” Sabé offered as Padmé nodded, smiling.

“Brilliant idea. You always know what to do.” Padmé replied, always grateful to talk to her lover.

“Of course, I do,” Sabé joked, “But seriously, I just know you too well. It’s our sixth hearts’ day together after all.”

Padmé’s eyes widened a little as she realized it _was_ their sixth hearts’ day together. Time had moved so fast.

Dormé came knocking on her door, murmuring something about a Senate session starting early. Padmé called out that she would be right out.

“The senate can’t function without you,” Sabé wryly said, making Padmé chuckle.

“That would not be false, actually.” Padmé replied as they both laughed. Sabé’s hologram image suddenly shook which made Padmé worry.

“Was that a quake?” Quakes on Naboo rarely happened, but when they did, it was horrible.

“No, I don’t think so,” Sabé said as she straightened her uniform. “I’ll have to go check with Captain Panaka. I’ll com you later, okay?”

“Okay. I have to go anyway,” Padmé replies, affection in her eyes as she took in the sign of her lover one more time, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Padmé.” Sabé blew her a kiss and ended the com first. Padmé sighed and started gathering her things for office. She couldn't wait until they lived together.

* * *

 

The early-than-usual senate session was long and tedious. The Separatists were gaining territories in the Outer Rim, and it was a tough job for the Jedi and the clones with the Separatist droids being so many. They ended the session the same as when they started – with absolutely no agreeable solution for the senators. They all agreed to reconvene in the afternoon.

True to her word, Sabé com'ed her around lunch time, and was automatically the highlight of Padme’s day. They talked for an hour – longer than she expected their talk to be - which made Padmé wonder as it was supposed to be busy in Theed. Before she could have asked though, Dormé came into her office with urgent paperwork this time. Sabé said goodbye not long after, and Padmé forgot about her query entirely.

The sun had set, and the Coruscant sky was dark when Padmé went home. She had said goodbye earlier to Dormé whom was going on a dinner with one of Bail’s senate advisers. She hoped they had a nice night.

Captain Typho dropped her off on her private apartment veranda. He offered to accompany her inside with her office bags, but she politely declined and told him to enjoy what’s left of hearts’ day. He wished her the same as she went inside.

The veranda lights turned on as she moved closer inside. The lights in the kitchen were on which made her think Kay must be starting early on dinner.

She went first to her bedroom – dropping off her bags and dressing down in home clothes. It took her a little longer than usual to uncoil her braids and fix her hair as Dormé would usually help her. She started feeling hungry so she headed out to the dining area. She stopped when she saw food, candles and alcohol on the table.

“Kay?” She called out to the droid, puzzled.

“I’m not Kay, but I’m sure I’m better company than he is.” Sabé said, coming out of the kitchen with sweets and flowers on hand. Padmé loudly squealed and ran to her lover whom was dressed down as well. Her lover caught her but dropped the sweets and flowers in the process.

“Look what you made me do, love,” Sabé joked as Padmé started kissing her everywhere. She wanted to make another joke but didn’t get to as she and Padmé shared a longer and more tender kiss.

“I’m so happy,” Padmé said as Sabé set her down. Padmé tilted her head up to look closer at her lover, admiring her sharp features.

Sabé, still holding onto her lover, smiled, “I’m glad. I thought you were gonna figure it out earlier this morning. I was on a ship, and we were just coming out of hyperspace.”

“Oh! That was very sneaky of you,” Padmé exclaimed as she pinched Sabé’s cheek, “Did Dormé know?”

Sabé nodded and said, “Yes. Captain Typho too. Do you like your surprise?”

Padmé soundly kissed her as her answer, her fingers linking behind her lover’s neck, playing with dark hair. Sabé held her a bit tighter, opening her mouth for a deeper kiss.

Padmé abruptly pulled back not long after which made Sabé groan. “How long will you be here? What about Theed?”

Sabé got an idea and started mouthing kisses on Padmé’s neck. She knew Padmé absolutely loved it when she did that. “I have two days,” she said in between kisses, “I had it requested…a long time ago.”

“I love you,” Padmé sighed, happy beyond words that her lover was here. Sabé murmured it back and led Padmé into the living room – sweets and flowers forgotten on the floor. They settled on the couch as Padmé moaned when her lover sucked on her pulse point. They continued kissing as they shifted positions – Padme settled on top of Sabé with Sabe’s hands coming to rest on the other woman’s thighs. Padmé started moving on top of her as Sabé got impatient and moved her hand to pull Padmé’s top off and—

“Wait!” Padmé exclaimed, sitting up straight, “The food!” She moved off her lover as she went back into the dining area. Sabé shook her head, amused, as she stood up to follow her lover.


End file.
